


Sweet (TWEWYTOBER Prompt 27)

by MagicalNerdWarrior



Series: TWEWYTober 2020 [17]
Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Post-Reapers' Game (TWEWY), TWEWYTOBER 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalNerdWarrior/pseuds/MagicalNerdWarrior
Summary: Neku and Joshua hang out on Halloween, but Joshua suspects there is a trick in store.Sequel to  "The Darkness Between Them"  and "Secret".
Relationships: Kiryu "Joshua" Yoshiya & Sakuraba Neku
Series: TWEWYTober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950142
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Sweet (TWEWYTOBER Prompt 27)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween to those celebrating!

Joshua knew something was up when Neku invited him to hang out in Shibuya on Halloween.

For one, Neku rarely initiated hangouts. This was usually Shiki or Eri's job and Joshua wasn't quite comfortable around them yet.

For another, Neku didn't care for Halloween.

Joshua, on the other hand, loved it.

He wasn't big on sweets, but he loved dressing up as someone or something else for a day.

This year, he was The Goblin King Jareth from his favorite movie _Labyrinth_

He wore a silver ruffled shirt under a blue tailcoat jacket, faux suede pants, and black boots. He also had Hanekoma grow his hair out and change to the big 80's style hair.

"Your hair looks kinda heavy, but it also looks prettier longer."

Neku commented casually as the two went to order chili dogs from Mexican Hot Dog.

"I'll admit it does feel a little uncomfortable, but I strive for authenticity in my outfits."

As they ate, Joshua commented on Neku's outfit. He wore white waist pants, a long black and orange jacket with no right arm sleeve, and a white scarf around his neck.

"You look like some sort of anime character."

"Yeah, I'm Natsu from _Fairy Tail_."

"Since when do you like fairy tales, Neku?"

"No, no. Fairy _with_ a tail. It's the name of a guild of magic users who do odd jobs and go on adventures…"

After they ate, they looked around the Molco and Cadoi City shops before playing Tin Pin Slammer at Tipsey Toes Hall.

Joshua noted that Neku never complained about the many outfits he tried on, even when they were shopping for almost three hours.

Either Neku wanted something, or he was planning something.

Joshua pondered this even as he focused on his pins.

Neku's final pin, a 10,000 yen, dive bombed Joshua's Casual Pendulum pin like mad.

After casually dodging Neku's pin for a few minutes, Joshua swiftly countered with a stinger, rendering Neku's pin immobile and allowing him to knock it out of the ring.

"Argh, no!"

"That's the fourth time I've beaten you, Neku. Well, at least you won two rounds. Want to go again?"

"If you want to. Or we could head to Wild Kat for some grub."

Neku shrugged casually, but Joshua raised an eyebrow.

"Why Wild Kat, Neku? No offense to Hanekoma, but their food isn't the most filling. I'd rather go to Ramen Don."

"I don't want ramen. I want breakfast for dinner. I didn't eat much this morning."

Neku's stomach growled loudly, so Joshua supposed his excuse was somewhat plausible.

"Fine then, let's head to Wild Kat."

Joshua and Neku headed to Hanekoma's shop, but when they got there the store's lights were out.

Joshua stiffened and turned to Neku.

"Neku, what's going on? You've been acting unlike yourself all day and it's time for some answers."

Neku sighed.

"I've been acting like a friend, blondie. Go inside and see for yourself."

Steeling himself, Joshua opened Wild Kat's doors and walked in.

"SURPRISE! Happy Halloween Joshua!"

Joshua was hit by confetti and streamers as the lights of the cafe flickered on.

Beat, Rhyme, Shiki, Eri, and Hanekoma stood around Joshua beaming. Only Hanekoma wore regular clothes; the others wore costumes. Beat was a pirate, Rhyme was in a Pikachu onesie, Shiki was Sailor Mercury, and Eri was a fairy.

Beat and Rhyme were also holding a Halloween cake with white, orange, and yellow frosting. 

Joshua was taken aback.

"What is all this, Hanekoma?"

"Whew, you've really never had a surprise party before huh kid? It was Neku's idea."

Neku rubbed the scarf around his neck nervously.

"Hanekoma told me you hated celebrating your birthday after your mom passed so I thought you'd want a Halloween party instead."

Joshua's eyes narrowed as they flicked to Hanekoma and then Neku.

"You threw a Halloween party for me because you felt sorry for me didn't you? What did I tell you about pitying me? I don't deserve it! I _killed_ you and then shot you again Neku! I took away your memories _and_ did my best to make your death hell so you would hate me enough Erase me and Shibuya! I don't deserve a party and I don't deserve friends!"

A few angry tears escaped from Joshua's eyes but he still looked Neku in the eye as the spiky youth spoke.

"You're wrong, Joshua."

Joshua scowled and tried to break eye contact, but Neku said impatiently, "Dammit Joshua look at me!"

Purple met blue as Neku fiercely spoke the next words.

"When you give up on yourself, then you give up on the world. Shibuya showed me that I could change and I showed you that Shibuya could change. You're not the Composer anymore Joshua. You exist in the world as a human again, so why aren't you letting yourself live in it? The world doesn't end with you."

Joshua was stunned for the second time that day.

"You truly do care about me as a friend Neku. I apologize for mistrusting you. I've had some issues with my past, but I'm tired of feeling sorry for myself."

Smiling his first true grin in forever, he turned to Beat and Rhyme.

"I'm famished. What flavor is that cake?"

Rhyme returned Joshua's smile.

"White cake, vanilla icing. Me and Beat made it ourselves."

"Mmm…. I'm in paradise. Thank you all for this party everyone."

As Beat cut the cake and Shiki and Eri gushed over Joshua's costume, Hanekoma watched Joshua fondly.

Joshua was finally realizing that life could be sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted Joshua to hear the words he said to Neku since I wrote "Masks" at the beginning of the month. I strongly feel that he had given up on himself and others and that's why he wanted to destroy Shibuya.


End file.
